Find My Emotions
by Whiterose937888
Summary: Amy is a different type of girl she doesn't really feel anything to anyone from the start. Sonic is a fun filled soul with a lot of emotion. Till they meet Sonic tries to find Amy's emotions. Will he. Read to find out and yes i suck at summaries but i hope you like it. PEACE!


The sun's rays hit my face as I woke up. I blinked. Today is the first day of school. I can't believe summer went that fast. But maybe it was me. I am the fastest thing alive of course. I kicked the blanket off me and went into my bathroom. I live in a 2 story house. The bottom floor had a kitchen living room and game room. Mostly the place I would have parties. And the top floor would be the floor with most of the rooms. I also have a swimming pool in the back yard when I need to cool off of course. But I don't really live alone I have my two tailed friend living with me as well. His name it Miles Power but I call him Tails instead.

"SONIC! Hurry up we got to leave in 30 minutes or we'll be late!" Tails yelled. Oh how Tails just loves school. I don't know why but I think of it as a prison.

"Ya I'm coming!" I replied. I wore a black button up shirt, white jeans, black Nikes and a small silver hoop earring in my ear. I do agree with the other girls. I look hot no sexy. I ran down the stairs to see Tails eating pancakes. He wore a yellow t-shirt black pants and yellow convers.

"No offence Tails you look like a bumblebee." I told him while chuckling a bit. Rails only sent me a glare but kept on eating his pancakes.

"Shut up and hurry eating we have to go to school." Tails said with venom in his voice. I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay mom." I said after I sat down and ate.

* * *

"AH! It's good to be back…not." I yelled out as a starched my arms. Tails just rolled his eyes. "Let's go find the gang before your fan girls come." I pouted.

"You're just upset Tails. You don't have fan girls of your own." I told him.

"I could care less they're annoying!" Tails yelled.

"Whoa buddy chill I was only playing with you." Tails huffed.

"Whatever…" He mumbled.

We both walked to the school doors but from the corner of my eye I saw something pink. I only ignored it.

It was like any other public school jocks flirting with cheer leaders, Girls talking about make-up and other girly things, and other crazy stuff. I sighed.

"I hope something good happens today…" I whispered to myself.

"Hey Sonic! Tails! Over here!" a cream furred bunny yelled out. I saw Tails face look red for a moment as I only smirked.

"Hey Cream." I told her with a smile.

"The others and I were waiting for the two of you come on." We both fallowed Cream to office where everyone else were getting their schedules and meeting up with their friends. I saw a familiar white bat, red echidna, black hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, and a purple cat.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I asked.

"Nothing really big blue but what I did hear is that there's a new girl in the area." The white bat explained.

"Why tell me all this Rouge?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well firstly it's to get rid of that squirrel bitch that uses you as a pole and you need someone who actually doesn't look like a slut." The purple cat replied.

"Hey! Sally doesn't use me as a pole!" I yelled.

"Dude do you see how she asks you to parties and stuff. Ya, she does." The silver hedgehog agreed.

"Whatever Silver and of course you would agree with Blaze and Rouge." I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see a pink furred hedgehog that had her long pink hair in a ponytail, her bangs covering one side of her emerald green eyes. She wore a white top, blue skinny jeans, and white Nikes. She seemed like a tom boy king of girls.

"Do you know where I could find the guidance counselor?" Her voice sounder angelic but also had no emotion.

"You go down the hall and make a right that's where you'll see the room." Cream replied. The girl nodded.

"Thank you." She turned and left. I only stood there.

"Sonic are you there?" The red echidna asked.

Nothing…

"Sonic?" Blaze asked.

Nothing…

"I got this." The black hedgehog said while sighing. He went up to me pulled me ear up and yelled. I quickly covered my ear.

"Ow that hurt Shadow!"

"_Tch_… whatever."

I glared at him but looked back at where the girl was going. _'Who is she?...'_


End file.
